Starting Again
by Kameslover3
Summary: Sequel to What's gonna happen now? It's been 15 years since Ethan got kidnapped, and He just now getting over it and living his life happily with his family. Well until one of his kids go missing. How will Ethan and Benny save their child? Read and find out. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

_Beep Beep Beep _

Ethan quickly shut off the alarm and looked at the time 6:30 am. He slowly got of bed so he wouldn't wake his sleeping husband. He went down the hall and opened his daughter's door. He looked inside and saw a now sixteen year old girl. " Katie time to get up." He said. The girl sat up and nodded her head. He smiled and then closed the door and walked across the hall to his son's room, Matthew. " Matthew time to get up." The boy just groaned. Ethan went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was making eggs when he heard someone enter the room. He turned and saw it was Katie all dressed and ready.

" Hey Katie-Bug, did you sleep well?" He asked putting eggs on two plates for the kids along with bacon and a couple of pancakes.

" I guess. It could have been better if I didnt have school." She said. He just shook his head and handed her plate. " Matthew!" He yelled right when Benny came down. " Ethan stop yelling, He probably nervous for his first day of highschool." He said calmly.

" I just don't want him to be late." He said. A couple of minuates later Matthew came down, and sat down and started eating. "Ready for school?" Ethan asked.

" Not really." Matthew said.

" Matt, you have nothing to worry about your going to be fine." Katie said.

" Easy for you to say, you been there before."

" But I was in your shoes at one point." Katie said.

" But I-" Matthew started to say but Ethan interrupted them.

" Matt, you will be fine now lets go." He said grabbing his keys. The kids nodded in repsonce and said bye to Benny. Ethan kissed Benny goodbye and walked out the door. " Can I drive?" Katie asked hopefully getting into the car. " I would let you but I don't want to die." Ethan said starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Yea, remember the last time you drived, and you hit that mailbox, that stop sign, the neighbor's dog, the-?" Matthew said sitting in the back.

"I only hit the dog because it ran out if front of me." She said sitting in the passanger seat.

" Still hit it and a lot of other things. Plus you don't have your lisence yet." Ethan said.

" Don't worry, daddy. I been studying for it and I think I'm ready for it." She said while Ethan pulled up at the school. " Well guys have a great day." He said.

" Bye dad." Katie said getting out and walking towards the school while Matthew just sat there staring at it. Ethan sighed, " Matt, you better go or your going to be late." Matthaw snapped back into reality and blushed, " Sorry dad, bye!" He said getting out and waving at Ethan. Ethan waved back and started to go back home. When he got home, Benny already left for work so he texted Sarah.

**To Sarah : Hey Sarah, Everyone is out of the house and I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me.**

**-E**

After a couple of minuates she replied.

**To Ethan : Yea, sounds fun. Meet you around Noon. **

**-VampireQueen**

Ethan put his phone away and went to pass the time until Sarah got here.

**Katie's POV:**

I walked down the hallway after my first class ended to my locker. I opened it and pulled out my schedule and looked at my next class. I took out my chemistry book, and was about to close it when my friend slams it shut. " Wow thanks , Lilly." I said sacasticly to the blonde girl with hazel eyes and turning away to go to class. " Welcome! Now what's your next class." she asked.

"Chemistry" I said.

"Me too!" She said following me to our class. " So how is it like having your brother in highschool?" she asked. " Not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought he would have embarassed me already." I said.

" It must suck to have a little brother." She said.

" Tell me about it." I said. " He is so annoying, sometimes I wish he would disappear and never come back."

" He's that bad?" Lilly asked walking in to the classroom.

" You have no idea. Dad and Pops treat him like a baby too. Whenever I get mad at him, they always take his side and say he doesn't know any better and it's completely unfair." I said.

" I'm so glad I'm an only child."

" Can we trade places?" I asked.

" I don't think my mom would like that." Lilly said.

" Dang it..." I said sighing in a joking manner.

" Good morning class, today Iare just going to check role and you guys can have a free period." Great! This is the only reason I love the first day of school. You get free periods.

" Jake Anderson." Mr. Johnson started then I zoned out.

**Ethan's POV:**

Me and Sarah were walking around the mall shopping for clothes for three hours and with hands and bags full. Right now we where in American Eagle and I held up a blue shirt that I think Katie would like. " Hey Sarah , is this cute?" I said showing her. " Um I actually like the pink one instead." she said. " Okay pink it is." I said.

"So , Ethan, How did Matty handle going to highschool?" Sarah asked

" Well, He was kinda nervous but he soon got over it. I hope he is doing fine, I know how tough highschool was when I was there." I said picking out somemore clothes.

" Good old White Chapel Highschool." She said laughing.

" The most special place in the world." I said laughing as well.

" Sarah, we should do this more often." I said.

" Yea, I agree. This is fun." She said.

" I think this is enought for Today ." I said.

**Third Person POV:**

Katie opened her locker about to leave when a note fell out. She was thinking where did come from. She opened it and it read: _I hear you want your brother out of your life, If it's true I would like to make a deal with you. If interestied meet me in the gym by 3:00pm tomorrow Bye._

**Hey Everyone this is my crappy sequel to What's gonna happen next? I would like to think everyone who reviewed that story and I would like to give credit for Matthew to Bethan Forever because they gave me the idea. Anyway Review. Bye**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie's POV:**

Okay I need to seriously have a talk with whoever sent this note because they need to know that I was just kidding, he is my brother I would feel terrible if he disappeared. They just mind their own business. I walked towards the gym and opened the doors to see the cheer squad sitting at a table that had a banner hanging over it the said cheerleading tryouts. I groaned as I saw Lilly waving and then running towards me. " HEY! You made it!" She said.

" Seriously? I told you I don't want to be a cheerleader about a billion times."

" Oh come on Katie! Please just tryout!" Lilly begged.

" UGH fine!" I said and walked away to grab a uniform as she squealed and followed me into the locker room. Five minutes later we came out dress and ready to tryout.

" Wow, I actually look good." I said looking down at my outfit.

" See I told you it will be fun, now lets go!" She said dragging me towards the bleachers where the other people who wanted to tryout were sitting. After we sat down the cheerleading captain came out and started to pick people out of the group who would most likely be on the team...typical..a popular snob picks out the pretty girls and send the others packing. " Katie Weir." She said smiling. OMG I on the cheer squad! I hope she picks Lilly.

"Now you guys can get changed and go home because we got practice next week" She said and turned towards the crowd of girls who didn't get picked. " You guys can go too, maybe you can get it next year..well some of you anyway. " she said while looking straight at Lilly Lilly's face dropped and she ran into the locker room in tears, I went after her to see if she was okay. " Lilly? Are you okay? You know I could quit if you want me to."

" No, I'm happy you made it even thought it wasn't fair how she picked, but I'm so glad you made it."

" Thanks Lil. How about this weekend you come over to my house and we can have some girl time." I said.

" Sure why not?" she said as she walked into the stall to change.

**Ethan's POV:**

" Hey Benny." I said on the phone as I walked through the door with shopping bags.

_" Hey baby, What you need?"_ He said happily.

" Well, I was wondering if you could stop by that game store on the way home and get Matty that game he wants." I said.

_" Uh.. I guess I could. Why?"_ He asked.

"Well I want to give the kids something that they been wanting before I tell them the news."

_" Why would you do that for? You know they're going to be thrilled when they hear it."_

" Yea, like the time they were thrilled when we took them on a surprise vacation to Sea World."

_" Okay yea, that was a bad idea."_

" Tell me about it, Matty won't even eat fish anymore." I said laughing

_" I know but I'm sure they will love it."_

" Have you seen our kids, that can't share anything."

_" Well they better learn. Something like that doesn't come easy."_

" Yea I know."

_" Anyway E. I got to go. Love you."_

" Love you too." I hung up the phone and looked at the time 2:45. I should go get the kids. I walked towards my car when I notice a moving truck, must be new neighbors maybe I can go say hello when I get back. I got in and backed out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

**Mystery Person's POV:**

I watched as my beautiful Ethan drove away, from my new house which conveniently is right beside his wow this is great. My new plan is working perfectly, the first plan would have worked if Rory wouldn't have gotten caught by that stupid Benny. I'm never sending another person to do my job again and that is getting Ethan Weir and his darling kids to be mine forever.

**OKAY! Guy, I'm so sorry! I was like grounded so I couldn't update I hope you guys don't hate me. Anyway, Who thought the note was going to be bad? and What do you think the surprise is and who is the mystery person? PLEASE REVIEW BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie's POV:**

" Okay girls, I will see you next week for practice. Practice is from 3 to 5 pm on Thursdays and Fridays until the big homecoming game. So please inform your parents and be sure to have a ride after practice." Lauren, the captain, said. I nodded and walked out of the gym and headed towards the front of the school. On my way, I saw Matt getting stuff out of his locker. I walked over to him and leaning on the locker beside his. " Sup baby bro, How did your day go?" He glared at me, and then sighed. " I guess it could have been better." He said.

" Aw, what happen Matty?" I asked.

" I freaking hate my English teacher! I mean seriously the first day and she assigns us homework." He said. I rolled my eyes, what an idiot. " That is what you get when you take an honors class." I said. We started walking down the hallway and exiting the building. " I know but I didn't think she would assign the first assignment on the first day." I agreed and looked around for Dad's car. I sighed, I didn't see him yet.

" Katie, where is dad?" He whined and started to hyperventilate. " Matt, calm down we only been out here for two minutes. I'm sure he is caught in traffic." I hate when Matt gets like this. Ever since, Daddy and papa, left for their 10 year anniversary he has been terrified of never seeing them again. I told him to breathe normally and everything will be alright. I turned and looked and saw dad pulling up. " Look Matt, there is dad. Now lets go." I said pushing him towards the car. I jumped into the first seat. " Dad, what took so long?" I asked.

" Well, me and your father got you guys something."

" You could have at least called, you almost made Matt have an anxiety attack."

" Oh Matty! I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking in the review mirror looking at Matt.

" It's okay, Dad. Just please don't do that again."

" I promise " He said.

" So Dad! What's our surprise?" I asked.

" Well, Me and your father has planned a family vacation to Paris, and I got bad news...you guy gotta share a room."

" I don't care! Paris! Seriously Dad! When?" I asked. " Spring Break."

" That is so far away!" she complained.

" Well sweetie, we need to save up more money for the trip."

" Well at least we can go on the trip, Thanks dad. " Matthew said. What a kiss up.

" Your welcome." He said as we pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and went to the house while Matt followed behind me and dad was outside talking the dad about returning something.

**Benny's POV:**

"You seriously want me to return that game? I just now got it." I asked Ethan.

_" Yes, the kids took the news pretty well so there is no need to bribe their happiness with gifts." _He said laughing.

" Well I guess, I will be home later than."

_" Okay , love you."_

" I love you too." I said hanging up and going back into the game shop.

" Hello sir, I... didn't you just leave?" the cashier.

" Yes but I don't this anymore."

" Okay... Here you go" She said handing me my money back.

" Thanks bye."

"Bye" I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

**Mystery Person's POV:**

I watched as my future lover's husband showed up at his house. I'm going to put an end to him one day. Oh, I absolutely can't wait to have Ethan in my arms and watch his little family crumble.

**Sorry it's short but Hey I updated. I'm sorry this probably sucked oh well, if I get 15 reviews I might update again tomorrow. REVEIW! BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n : **_this is for dreams._

**Mystery Person's POV:**

"Dad! Come on or we'll be late." I heard Katie yell from her drive way. I got out of bed and went and gazed out my window. I soon saw Ethan walk out of his house, I see today was his lazy day because he is just in a dark gray t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. God he looks so cute. I waited patiently as he and the kids left. Benny left awhile ago so I know the house is empty. I smiled what a perfect time to go put cameras in the house. I walked down to my basement to gather my equiptment. I left my house with my duffle bag over my shoulder. I walked quickly across my yard onto their front porch. The door handle was locked. Great. I walked around the house checking every window and saw they were all locked beside one which was on the second floor. I haven't flown in awhile, I guess I could use some practice. I floated up and went inside. I took a deep breath and got the scent of Ethan...and Benny this must their room. As I looked around the room to find a spot to hide the camera so they won't see it. There on the floor were Ethan's underwear. I jumped and giggled like a school girl. " Jackpot!" I whispered picking them up and stuffed them in my bag. " This can be added to my collection." About 5 minutes later, I had cameras all over the house and was about to leave when Ethan pulled up. CRAP! I soon flashed out of the house and entered my house without being seen, at least I hope I wasn't. I walked into my secret room and start to set up the compture monitors. Once, they came on and I saw Ethan sitting on the cough watching T.V.

"Perfect, time for the second part of my plan." I said leaving the room and going into the kitchen to bake. While I waited for the cookies to finish cooking, I was paceing back and forth. What am I going to say when I get over there? " Hi, I'm your new neighbor, I brought you cookies, oh yea did I mention I'm in love with you." Of couse not, I just need to act natural and then I can get what I want.

_Beep!_

Finally! The cookies are done. I pulled the tray out of the oven and grab a plate and saran wrap out of the cabinets to wrap the cookies. I walk out the door and over to Ethan's porch. I rung the door bell and soon came an angelic vocie," Coming". The door opened to reveal Ethan, he smiled kindly. " Hello Sir , May I help you?" He asked. " No, um I'm your new neighbor and I thought I would bring you some cookies." I said handing hi the plate full of cookies. " Oh thank you, I'm sure my husband will love these. Uh please come in." He stepped aside and I walked in. " The living is right there please make yourself at home." He said pointing me towards the living room. " Thank you." I said. I watched him walk into the kitchen. I sighed and sat down. " So far so good, I got him alone." I said.

**~~Time Skip~~**

**Third Person's POV:**

Katie was sitting in the middle of history class the last period of the day and she was day-dreaming about the most gorgious guy in school, Eric Jones, he is Erica's adopted son, and Katie was in love with him. In her little fantacy land her and Eric were walking in the park holding hands.

_" Eric, you don't know how long I been wanting to do this."_

_" What do you mean?" He asked._

_" Well, I been like in love with you since 7th grade, and I just can't believe you asked me out."_

_" Well you better believe it, Katie...Katie.." _

"Katie!" Yelled her teacher.

" Y-yes." Katie said snapping out of her dream like state.

" I will apprecate it, if you payed attiention and not be dreaming about god knows what."

" Yes, sir" She said blushing as everyone started looking at her. She sighed wishing that this day would hurry up and end. After sitting there, writing down notes, the bell finally rang. Katie was the first out of class and the first outside and saw Benny wait for her and Matt. She walked over and hoped in the passenger side. " Hey, Papa.I thought dad was picking us up" She said. " He said we had company and that he need me to get you." He said. " Do you know who it is?" Katie asked. " Nope" He said as Matt got in the car. " Hey Bud, how was your day?" He asked.

" Fine." Matt said.

" Any homework tonight?" Benny asked while pulling on to the road heading home.

" No." Matt said looking out his window. Benny sighed. He feels like Matt doesn't like him. Like whenever he has a proplem he always wants his daddy. Even when he was little, whenever he was little and had nightmares he always would cry for daddy. Katie looked at her father and then looked at her younger brother. She knew how much Matthew not interacting with Benny was effecting him, and it pained her to see her father like this. Maybe when they get home she will talk to Matt about it. Once they walked through the door of their home, they could hear Ethan laugh at whatever the mystery person said. " Hey Babe." Benny said walking in the living and seeing Ethan and some dude sitting on the couch. " Hey Ben, I'm glad your home. This is our neighbor." Ethan said gesturing towards the guest. He stood up and shook Benny hand. " Hi, I'm Benny."

" Hi, I'm Jesse."

**YAY! another chapter! I probably know what some of you are thinking, and yes I brought Jesse into both of stories. You guys didn't think I would leave him out did you? Of course not anyway, I hope enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and keep voting on my poll on my profile BTW Eric, Erica's son,he isn't a vampire..yet but he knows everything about Erica and Sarha being vampires, and Ethan's and Benny's powers. If you have anymore question, feel free to PM mr or leave it in the review and I will answer it in my next update. BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Benny's POV:**

"Nice to meet you." I said letting go of his hand. " Uh Ethan may I speak with you?" I said looking at my husband. "Sure, please excuse us." He said to Jessie who just nodded. We walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where we see Katie and Matthew eating some cookies. " COOKIES!" I screamed and ran to grabs some. " Kids can you please go and talk with our guest." Ethan said. " Sure Dad." they both said and left. "Okay Ben, what is it?" Ethan asked. Benny looked up at Ethan with sad eyes. " I'm worried bout Matthew." " Why? What happened?" Ethan said stroking Benny's arms. " I feel like he is becoming distance from me, and I-I don't know why." I said almost in tears. " Oh sweetie, maybe it is just a phase and Matthew will be the same little boy who loves his papa." Ethan said hugging me. " Knock Knock." Jessie said knocking on the door frame. " I don't mean to interrupt but I should be going. It was great meeting you." He said. " Oh it was nice meeting you too." I said. " I will walk you out." Ethan said getting out of the hug and living the kitchen. I sighed and went upstairs.

**Katie's POV:**

_"Do you think Eric would ask you out?" _Lilly asked from the other line of the phone.

"Well I hope so, but it would be a little weird because my dads are friends with his mother."

"Well at least you guys aren't related or that would be one jacked up thanksgiving."

" Haha yea." I said as saw Matt walk by my room. " Hey, let me call you back." I said and hanging up before she could answer. " Hey, Matty." I said walking into his room. " Can we talk?" I said sitting next to him on his bed. " Yea shoot." He said looking up at me. " What is going on between you and pops?" I asked. He sighed. " Nothing."

"Matt, seriously talk to me. It is tearing Papa apart."

"Why it's not like he cares about me." He snapped. "Matthew! You know that isn't true! Papa loves you very much!"

" If he loved me then explain why he missed all of my games when I played little league baseball or when he missed that time I got the star role in that play. He's never there when I need him, and he knows I have abandonment issues. " Matt said looking down at his hands.

" Oh Matt, all those times wasn't his fault... It was mine." I said. He looked up in disbelief. " It was your fault? How?"

" Well when you had a game I would make Papa take me to the park across from the field, and the first night of your play I made him take me to Lilly's house. I'm so sorry I ruined your relationship with Papa." I said. " So, are you still mad at Papa?"

" No, I guess I should go apologize." Matt said jumping up and running out of his room.

**Jessie' POV:**

_"Papa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be distance. I just that you didn't love me anymore." _Matthew said from on the screen as I watched as he and Benny where talking about god knows what. I been watching the Weir family ever since I left. " Phase 1 complete." I said as I checked off the list I made for this plan to be successful. " Now for Phase 2, kidnap Matthew Weir." I said as I circled a picture of Matthew on the family picture I stole from the house. I looked down at the picture and smiled as I drew a heart around Ethan. " You will be mine soon. I turned back to the computer screens when I heard the sound of a shower. I looked at the bathroom screen and my jaw dropped. There standing naked was Ethan. " Now this is what I been waiting for." _"Ethan, Can I join you?"_ I heard Benny say. "UGH! what a buzz kill."

**Hey Guys, it has been awhile! I got alot of work to do to catch up but oh well. Once I finish Enchanting Love, which is about to come to an end, I am going to spend my time with this story before I start another one. Anyway here is the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Review! BYE**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matthew's POV:**

" Matt, wake up sweetheart. You are riding the bus today." I heard my dad say. " Why do we got to ride the bus?" I asked sitting up in bed. " Because I got to run some errands and your father went to work early." He said.

" What about Katie?" I asked.

" She had to go to school early so your father took her. Now hurry up and get dressed." he said shutting the door and leaving. I groaned. Great Riding the stupid bus all by myself. I got off the bed and walked in my cloest to pull out the clothes I was goning to wear today. After i got dressed I walk down stairs to grab breakfest. " Dad?" I asked. I guess he left. I sighed and walked out of the house towards the bus stop. I looked left and right to see if the bus was close but it wasn't. I sat down on the bench and looked at the watch on my wrist. " Seriously ten minutes later." I whispered to myself. I heard a door shut and look across my yard to see my neighbor, Jessie or at least I think that is his name. He waved and smiled. I smiled and wave back. He started walking closer to me. " You need a ride?" He asked. " Uh, No thanks. I will be fine riding the bus." I answered.

" You sure? I could just take you, it won't be any trouble." He said pulling out his keys. " Yea, I'm fine. " I said. " Alright." He said walking away and then he stopped and turned, " I guess I will see ya around." He said smiling. " Uh, okay. See ya." I said. Wow what a creep. I jumped up when I saw the bus coming, it soon came to a screeching halt right in front of me and the doors flung open. " Morning Mr. Weir, I having see you in a long time." Said the old man. " Morning Mr. G." I said stepping on the bus and walking to the back. I hope today goes by smoothly.

**Jessie's POV:**

I walked into my warehouse that I rented so I have a place to put Matthew. There was no way I would do something stupid and put him in my own home. Never agian will I let someone else do my dirty work. I had a bed and a toliet installed so he would be somewhat comfortable and also made it sound proof so no one would hear him scream. All I need to do is place bars on the windows and chains on the walls so he doesn't run away. " I can't wait to see the look on Benny's face once he finds out his son is missing." I said smirking. "But to do that I need to get his son..." I sighed. I know it won't be easy but I got to do what I got to do to have Ethan in my arms. I started walking out to my car when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. I smilied and answered it. " Hello?... Have you got any information on the girl?... Well you capturing her might be more simple than we thought... Alright now remember wait a week after I get him to get her and the mission shall be successful... Bye." I said hanging up the phone. " Everything is going perfectly as planned." I laughed and backed out and left to go to my house. I gotta prepare for a long day.

**Hey guys okay I know it is short but that is all I got I got finals coming up so yea haven't had much time to write so I am just gonna post what I got. I hope I get more reveiws. Bye!**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Matthew's POV :**

"Ethan, you want anything from the store?" My dad asked opening my door. I looked up from my book that I was reading which was about World War II ." No thanks, I am just going to study." I said smiling holding up the book. " Alright, well Katie is coming with me, and your father should be home in an hour." I looked up," Dad you're gonna leave me here alone.." I asked nervously. He sighed, " Don't worry sweetie, we won't be gone long and if you need anything just call me I have my cell." He said kissing my forehead and walking out. I sighed and went back to reading. After five minutes of writing notes about the war, I got up to fix me a sandwich. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. After I got everything out and set it on the counter, I started to put things together. I pick up the sandwich and was about to put it in my mouth when I see something move outside the window over the sink. I froze and put the sandwich down. I slowly walked over to the window and peeped through the curtains. I let out a sigh of relieve when I saw it was nothing and walked back to my sandwich.

**Jesse's POV:**

"Oh my god! Jesse that was a close one." I whispered to myself as I was leaning on the side of the house so Matthew couldn't see me. I peaked in the window seeing Matthew with his back turned. Okay good now all I need to do is get in , grab the boy without making a scene. I walked over to the nearest window on the second floor. I flew up and broke the window open and let myself in. I looked around and I happened to be in the girl's room. I walked around and was about to walk to the door went I tripped over a disgaurded shoe. " Katie? I thought you went to the store with-" He said coming in the room and froze. " W-who are you? W-why are you here?" He said backing up hitting the door frame. I laughed and got up. His eyes went wide, " J-Jesse, don't make me call the cops." He said. "They won't make it in time." I said in a dark voice. I was about to grab the brat when he dashed out the room. I followed after him I used my super speed to appeared in front of him and he screamed. He tried to run again but I grabbed him and threw him down on the floor. I heard him gasp in pain and I pulled out a rope and bent down to tie his hands up. Once I did I was getting the tape, when he kicked me in the face. He somehow got himself up and ran towards the stairs but once again I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him down the rest of the stairs. I looked at his unmovable body..he was out cold " That is enough of that, now lets get you to your new home." I said I putting tape over his mouth and slung him over my shoulder and quietly exited the house and put him in my trunk. That was more simple than I thought, at lease I didn't make a huge mess like Rory did when he tried to get Ethan for me. Now time for the other's to do their jobs.

**Hey guys, wow it has been a long time since I updated and I really don't like the way this story is going so here is a warning just in case things go down hill. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so please review. I got a poll on my profile for a new story when Enchanting Love is over so please vote or tell me in the review. Bye for now.**


End file.
